


船艙內

by 7031



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, 亥子, 金帕里
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7031/pseuds/7031
Summary: 金x帕里斯通沒頭沒尾失智列車。我只想吃點肉謝謝。
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 8





	船艙內

/

船板發出劇烈的撞擊聲。  
並不是東西崩落後的出其不意，而是一撞一撞的、細聽之下有雜亂的規律。

「真是不溫柔，哪有你這樣幹人的。」  
帕里斯通的背緊緊抵著牆，一條腿被拉開大力壓著，下體垂軟地露出來、因每一次的撞擊而搖晃。股間的隙縫被金的性器狠狠插著，穴口被撐得泛紅。  
金沒跟他廢話，直接把手指插進他的口裡，上面下面的洞都被插著，同樣的都在攪動。帕里斯通發不出一聲完整的掙扎，指頭一直捏著他的舌尖、一直摸著他的上顎，口水只能濕答答不斷流出來。

「就幹到你一句都沒法喘！」  
話說一半又是一次挺入，他連咬爛金的手指都做不到，後背又再次被壓向牆壁。完全沒有擴充的下面，根本很難吃進一整根粗物。

金嘖了聲，把沾滿唾液的手摸上那個死咬著他的入口，又紅又緊又收收縮縮的，搞不懂是想吸他還是拒絕他。摸著摸著直接用手掰開，也不管對方吃驚的眼神就硬擠進去。  
「你——！」  
帕里斯通真的一句話也說不出來了。兩個人都痛得要命。  
金幾乎是憋著一口氣在挺動，太緊了、完全就是掐著他的命根子，要做什麼都很困難，一退開就好像沒辦法再進入。只能是靠蠻力硬擠著又抽出又送入，每次一動就覺得皮要被刮掉一層。該死的有夠痛、痛裡卻挾著刺激，意識莫名其妙快被擊飛出身體。

牆壁的聲響不知道迴盪幾次後，金挺腰的動作終於順暢起來。  
「就算不溫柔，還是變軟了嘛。」  
沒有女人濕但也足夠了。金挑釁的將性器頂到最深處大力擺腰，渾身竄起的興奮爽得無藥可救，粗啞的叫聲染滿熱氣。

之後兩個都癱在地上。鼻腔滿是濃厚的汗味。  
「哼…只顧自己爽…。」  
「裡面夾那麼緊還自己搖，最好不爽啦……。」

/


End file.
